


Инстинкты

by blueberrysol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда пума - это просто пума.</p><p>Написано давно, очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инстинкты

Урок химии отменен, и ученики оглядываются друг на друга так, будто тоже чувствуют этот запах – запах, который волчий нос узнает всегда, запах испуга и крови. Скотт трет пальцами виски, Эллисон предлагает принести воды или сходить за врачом, или…Что она там предлагает Скотт не слышит, классная комната отказывается стоять прямо, и все будто призывает оборотня доверять только одному чувству - обонянию.  
Аромат крови подобен звону металла в воздухе. Подобен колокольчику, на бренчание которого нужно идти. И Скотт идет. Стайлз и Эллисон увязываются за ним, и остальные провожают их недоуменными взглядами.  
У дверей школы они обнаруживают шерифа Стилински в сопровождении нескольких полицейских и директора.  
\- Они говорят, что мистер Харрис в реанимации – потерял управление автомобилем, когда…- Скотт сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Стайлза, - Когда какое-то животное выскочило на дорогу. Твой отец думает, это могла быть пума…  
\- Где? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Где это случилось?  
Он похож на бегуна на длинную дистанцию, который вот-вот сорвется с места.  
\- Здесь недалеко. Там, наверное, много полицейских, - эту фразу Скотт договаривает, обращаясь к полу, потому что Стайлз проносится мимо Эллисон, а потом мимо отца и директора. Они кричат ему в след, но остановить не успевают.

На месте аварии только машина, походящая на смятую консервную банку. Возле – капли крови, похожие на вытекший из нее соус. Слышны переговоры по рации, шум, проносящихся мимо машин, и Стайлз оставляет все это за спиной, прежде чем кто-то успевает окликнуть его.  
Ноги гудят, сердце и вовсе грозит остановиться, и Стайлз плохо помнит, как добирается до дома Хейлов. Он вспрыгивает на крыльцо, молотит руками в дверь, стирает в кровь костяшки, занозит руки. Все происходит словно в дурацком молодежном сериале, где событий слишком много на одного героя. И страха слишком много.  
Он должен дождаться ответа, думает Стайлз. Он должен, пусть ему придется сидеть на крыльце, дуя на сбитые костяшки, сидеть хоть до второго пришествия, хоть до момента, когда их команда по лакроссу станет чемпионом штата, хоть до…  
\- Что тебе надо? – осведомляется Дерек.  
\- Ты! – восклицает Стайлз. – Ты не ранен! И где твоя стая? Нет, правда, разве не должен кто-то охранять дом?  
\- Они посчитали тебя слишком надоедливым, а потому оставили снаружи.  
\- Мой отец думает, что наш химик сбил пуму…  
\- А я посчитал слишком надоедливыми твои попытки выломать дверь.  
Стайлз хмыкает. Стайлз отступает. Стайлз готов провалиться сквозь ветхие доски, из которых сделаны ступеньки. Ему нужно объяснить цель визита, потому что убежать он уже не сможет – ноги болят, да и, к тому же, вы пробовали когда-нибудь бегать от оборотня?  
\- Иногда пума – это просто пума, - говорит Дерек.  
Дерек не привык успокаивать, но инстинкты того требуют.  
Оборотень берет руки Стайлза, говорящего, что он бы уже пошел и, чувак, спасибо, но перекись водорода подойдет лучше, и зализывает его раны. Обводит языком косточки, проходится по каждой ссадине и под конец целует. Кажется, Стайлз говорит, что ну это уже не в какие ворота и что он сын шерифа, а не барышня из далекого прошлого. И еще что-то о том, что лучше бы в губы. И на этот раз Дереком движут совсем не волчьи инстинкты.


End file.
